Don't Leave Me!
by Vanny Zhang
Summary: takdir gadis berambut merah dan lelaki bermata safir itu telah diikat oleh benang merah yang tidak akan pernah dapat berubah. Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu meninggal? Kushina, sang dewi cinta harus menyelesaikan masalah itu. Bagaimana akhirnya? Bagaimana jika sang klien justru menyukai Kushina? /PROLOG IS UPDATE!
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

**Don't Leave Me by Vanny Zhang**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Romance, Drama**

**Main pairing: Namikaze Minato X Uzumaki Kushina**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, DSB**

**Summary: takdir gadis berambut merah dan lelaki bermata safir itu telah diikat oleh benang merah yang tidak akan pernah dapat berubah. Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu meninggal? Kushina, diberi tugas oleh dewi cinta untuk menyelesaikan masalah itu. Bagaimana akhirnya? Bagaimana jika sang klien justru menyukai Kushina?**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

"Putri anda akan dipersembahkan pada dewa gunung agar panen selama 7 tahun ke depan melimpah."

"Ini adalah suatu kehormatan bagi keluarga anda, anda tahu?"

"Ini semua demi desa. Jika anda tidak bersedia, apakah anda bisa membawakan gadis berusia 17 tahun lagi?"

"Jika anda tidak bersedia. Maka kami semua akan mengusir keluarga anda dari desa."

"Ini demi kepentingan bersama. Anda harus merelakan putri anda."

"Putri anda harus dikorbankan!"

**"TIDAKKKKKK!"**

Gadis bersurai merah itu terbangun dari tidurnya sambil berteriak dengan sangat keras. Keringat dingin mengalir dari pelipisnya, karena mimpi yang baru saja ia alami.

_**Krieettt..**_ Gadis tersebut langsung memandang ke arah pintu, karena mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Ia mendapati sang ibu tercinta datang sambil membawa satu setel baju dengan muka muram dan sedih.

"Apakah sudah waktunya?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada sedih. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk lemah.

Sang gadis pun berjalan ke arah sang ibu dengan memasang sebuah senyuman palsu.

"_**Daijoubu.**_ Mungkin ini adalah takdirku." kata gadis itu sembari mengambil pakaian yang dibawa ibunya.

"_**Gomen ne**_.. Ini semua salah _**okaa-san**_. Seharusnya _**okaa-san**_ tidak membiarkanmu." kata sang ibu sembari menangis sedih. Ya, siapa yang tidak sedih jika harus kehilangan putrinya!?

"Tidak. Ini bukan salah _**okaa-san**_. Jika _okaa-san_ dan _**otou-san**_ tidak menyetujuinya saat itu, maka kita sekeluarga akan diusir dari desa." kata gadis itu sembari tersenyum sedih.

Sang ibu pun membelai rambut merah putrinya tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang, "_**okaa-san**_ tidak akan pernah melupakanmu."

"_**Okaa-san.**_" sang gadis langsung memeluk sang _**okaa-san**_ dengan berlinangan air mata. Ia kini sudah tak mampu untuk memasang senyum palsu lagi, hatinya serasa benar-benar sedih karena harus berpisah dengan keluarganya.

"Hoyy, apakah sudah siap?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah teriakan laki-laki yang berasal dari luar rumah.

"Aku hampir mati kedinginan disini." teriak seorang laki-laki yang lain.

"Tunggulah sebentar!" balas ibu sang gadis sembari mengusap air matanya.

"Aku berganti pakaian dulu ya. _**Okaa-san**_ jangan menangis!" kata sang gadis sembari berusaha memasang sebuah senyum lagi. Sang ibu hanya mengangguk.

Kemudian, sang ibu meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian, membiarkan gadis tersebut berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian ritual.

Tak butuh waktu lama, gadis tersebut sudah keluar dari kamarnya menggunakan pakaian ritual berwarna putih dengan ikat pinggang yang terbuat dari kain berwarna merah.

"Akhirnya. Kau lama sekali. Aku sampai hampir membeku." ucap salah seorang penjemput gadis itu.

"_**Gomenasai**_." kata sang gadis lirih sambil membungkukan badannya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Mari berangkat!" kata sang penjemput. Kemudian gadis tersebut berjalan bersama-sama dengan penjemputnya untuk pergi ke bawah gunung moboku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Wahai dewa gunung, kami telah membawa persembahan seorang gadis berumur 17 tahun padamu! Tolong terimalah persembahan kami dan limpahkanlah berkat pada kami selama 7 tahun kedepan." kata seorang pendeta Budha sambil bersujud di depan gunung Moboku.

Kemudian, gadis berambut merah tersebut dibawa ke atas gunung dan dikurung di dalam sebuah kuil kecil yang hanya cukup untuk seorang saja. Setelah itu, ia ditinggalkan sendirian tanpa makanan ataupun minuman, dan dibiarkan mati kelaparan di atas sana.

Hanya butuh menghitung hari saja, untuk menunggunya mati kelaparan...

_**Hari pertama**_

Mukanya sudah memucat, bibirnya terlihat kering, cacing-cacing di perutnya juga terus menerus berbunyi.

"Tolong! Kumohon, tolonglah aku!" kata gadis itu lemah sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa kosong.

_**Hari kedua**_

Keadaan gadis itu semakin buruk. Seluruh tubuhnya terlihat lemas, kulitnya pucat pasi bagaikan mayat, bibirnya sudah tampak kering sekali.

"_**O...ne...gai..Ta...su...ke...te..**_"

_**Hari ketiga**_

Sekarang keadaannya bertambah buruk lagi. Ia sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk berteriak minta tolong. Mata violetnya beberapa kali tertutup, namun ia langsung membukanya lagi.

Sekarang, hanya menunggu hitungan detik saja, untuk menunggunya mati kelaparan...

_**Ichi**_

_**Ni**_

_**San**_

_**Kriettt.. **_Terdengar suara pintu geser kuil kecil itu dibuka. Seorang lelaki bermata bak batu safir lah yang membukanya. Entah bagaimana ia bisa membuka pintu yang asalnya dikunci itu.

"Ahhh... _**Daijoubu desu ka**_? Aku setiap hari mendengar suaramu di gunung ini. Kukira aku hanya berhalusinasi, ternyata benar-benar ada seorang gadis yang membutuhkan pertolongan disini." kata lelaki tersebut sambil mengeluarkan gadis bersurai merah tersebut dari kuil kecil yang sudah ditinggalinya selama 3 hari itu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya sang lelaki ketika berhasil mengeluarkan sang gadis. Ia menyenderkan sang gadis di sebuah pohon yang batangnya besar. Lalu memberikan sedikit air untuk diminum gadis tersebut.

"Sa-Sara." ucap gadis itu singkat tetap dengan nada lemas. Tepat setelah itu, tiba-tiba gadis yang diketahui bernama Sara itu menutup matanya membuat sang lelaki panik.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sementara itu di suatu tempat...**

"Kushina_**-chan**_, bagaimana? Apakah pasangan Aizawa Sara dan Namikaze Minato telah bertemu?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang dan bermata bak batu _**onyx**_ indah.

"Umm.. Sudah. Tetapi..."

"Tetapi apa?" tanya gadis tersebut dengan lembut.

"Tetapi... Aizawa Sara tiba-tiba menutup matanya dan tidak bernafas." kata gadis bernama Kushina tersebut.

"Eh? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya seorang gadis lainnya yang memiliki warna rambut dan mata hitam kelam.

"Ini juga pernah terjadi sekali sebelumnya dan untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini, dewi cinta harus turun tangan sendiri dalam dunia manusia." kata wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Kushina, kau kuberi perintah untuk menyelesaikan ini!" katanya lagi.

"_**Ha'i,**_ Ayumi _**onee-sama**_." kata Kushina sambil menundukan kepalanya.

**Prolog is END**

Haiiiii... _**Gomenasai **_kalau Vanny buat fict baru lagi, padahal fict-fict sebelumnya pada belum selesai *dikeroyok reader*

Fict ini muncul begitu saja di otak Vanny. Jadi ya _**gomenasai**_ ,. Vanny harap readers_**-san**_ sekalian suka ya sama fict ini. Sekian.

Salam,

Vanny Zhang

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Next: Chapter 1: First Meeting**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**V**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

**Don't Leave Me by Vanny Zhang**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genres: Romance, Supernatural**

**Main pairing: Namikaze Minato X Uzumaki Kushina**

**Warning: OOC, GAJE, TYPOS, DSB**

**Summary: takdir gadis berambut merah dan lelaki bermata safir itu telah diikat oleh benang merah yang tidak akan pernah dapat berubah. Namun, kenapa tiba-tiba gadis itu meninggal? Kushina, sang dewi cinta harus menyelesaikan masalah itu. Bagaimana akhirnya? Bagaimana jika sang klien justru menyukai Kushina?**

_**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**_

**Chapter 1: First Meeting**

"Wah.. Ternyata, dunia manusia lebih indah jika dilihat lebih dekat ya." kata Kushina sambil melihat-lihat ke kanan kirinya orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Ia juga dapat melihat orang-orang yang berjualan berbagai macam kebutuhan hidup seperti pakaian, makanan, hiasan, dan lainnya.

Kushina menghampiri sebuah kedai hiasan yang ada di pinggir jalan. Ia memandangi berbagai pernak-pernik yang indah seperti gantungan yang terbuat dari batu, gelang giok, tusuk rambut, dan lain-lainnya dengan kagum.

Tiba-tiba saja mata _**violet**_nya terpaku pada sebuah tusuk rambut berwarna emas. Tusuk rambut tersebut tidaklah mewah, bentuknya seperti tusuk rambut pada umumnya dan terdapat hiasan pernak-pernik pada ujung kirinya.

Kushina tidak pernah melihat benda itu di tempat asalnya, sehingga Kushina sangat tertarik. Ia ingin sekali melihat benda itu lebih dekat, sehingga ia mengambil benda tersebut. Namun, bersamaan dengan tangannya yang memegang tusuk rambut tersebut, ada seorang lelaki juga yang memegang tusuk rambut tersebut.

"Hei, aku duluan yang mengambilnya." kata lelaki itu. Tersirat sedikit nada kesal pada perkataannya itu.

"Hei, jelas-jelas aku duluan yang mengambilnya." kata Kushina dengan nada kesal juga.

"Aku dulu!" kata lelaki tersebut tak mau kalah.

"Tch.." Kushina mendecih sebal karena hal itu. Kushina pun membalikkan badannya ingin melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara dengannya, namun Kushina langsung terpaku melihat lelaki tersebut.

"Na-Namikaze Minato?" kata Kushina menyebutkan nama lelaki yang tidak lain adalah Minato itu.

Mata Minato langsung membulat. Ia menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan raut khawatir.

"K-kau.." belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan perkataannya, tiba-tiba Minato sudah membungkam mulut Kushina menggunakan tangannya.

"Ummpph.. Umpphhh.. Ummmmppphh.." Kushina meronta minta dilepaskan. Namun, Minato justru membawa Kushina pergi meninggalkan tempat ramai itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fuahhh.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Hah?" kata Kushina ketika Minato melepaskan bungkaman pada mulutnya.

Mereka kini sedang berada di sebuah hutan yang sepi. Padahal, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya di ufuk barat.

"Itu kan salahmu. Tadi kau menyebutkan namaku di tengah kerumunan orang." kata Minato kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa ada masalah?" kata Kushina tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"Tentu saja. Agghhhh.. Jika orang-orang itu menangkapku, itu bisa gawat." kata Minato mulai kesal tingkat max dengan gadis di depannya.

"Um... Memangnya kau siapa? Buronan? Pembunuh? Pencuri?" tanya Kushina sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"J-jangan-jangan kau tidak tahu aku siapa!?"

"Memangnya kau siapa?" tanya Kushina.

"A-aku adalah..."

"Pangeran." sambung seorang lelaki yang tiba-tiba datang sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Di belakangnya, tampak beberapa orang prajurit yang siap menangkap Minato.

"Wahh.. Jadi kau adalah pangeran. Kenapa Ayumi _**onee-sama**_ tidak memberitahuku? Huhhh.. Harusnya dia memberitahuku sejak awal sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencarimu." kata Kushina.

"Tchh.." Minato mendecih kesal mengabaikan celotehan Kushina. Kemudian 2 orang pengawal maju dan memegang kedua tangan Minato erat-erat.

"Aku bisa jalan sendiri." kata Minato ketus sambil melepas pegangan kedua pengawal tersebut dari tangannya.

"Um... _**Anata wa**_?" tanya lelaki yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin pasukan tadi itu.

"Kushina. Uzumaki Kushina." kata Kushina dengan nada ceria khasnya.

"Ah, jadi Kushina_**-san**_. Perkenalkan, aku adalah pemimpin utama prajurit kerajaan. Aku ditugaskan oleh raja untuk menangkap Minato_**-sama**_. Namaku Uchiha Fugaku. _**Yoroshiku**_." kata lelaki yang ternyata bernama Fugaku itu dengan ramah.

"Ah, _**yoroshiku**_." jawab Kushina dengan ramah juga.

"_**Eetto**_.. Kushina_**-san**_, dimana rumahmu? Apa kami perlu mengantarmu?" tawar Fugaku.

"Rumah? Um.. Aku tidak memiliki rumah di dunia." jawab Kushina.

"Um.. _**Eetto**_, lalu dimana selama ini kau tinggal?" tanya Fugaku.

"Di mana ya? Um... Pokoknya suatu tempat yang sangat jauh dari sini." kata Kushina sambil tersenyum lebar, menampakan deretan gigi putihnya.

"Fugaku, biarkan Kushina tinggal bersamaku terlebih dahulu." kata Minato tanpa memandang Kushina dan Fugaku sedikitpun.

"_**Ha'i**_ Minato_**-sama**_." kata Fugaku dengan penuh hormat. Kemudian, mereka semua pun berjalan menuju istana. Terkadang Kushina memandang sekeliling dengan tatapan kagum, membuat semua orang termasuk Fugaku sedikit bertanya-tanya tentang asal Kushina.

.

.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah sampai ke depan sebuah bangunan raksasa bercat putih dengan ketinggian yang hampir menyamai langit.

"Uwaahhhh.. Apa ini yang disebut istana?" kata Kushina kagum sambil berusaha memandang puncak dari bangunan tersebut.

"Mari masuk." kata Fugaku sambil tersenyum hangat dan membukakan sebuah pintu dengan gagang berwarna emas berkilau.

"_**Ha'i.**_" kata Kushina sambil mengangguk senang. Kemudian, ia masuk ke dalam bangunan itu bersama dengan Minato dan Fugaku. Pengawal-pengawal yang mengawal Minato tadi entah sudah pergi kemana.

"**MINATO-KUNNNN!** Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" teriak seorang wanita cantik sambil berhambur memeluk tubuh Minato dengan erat.

"Le-lepaskan!"

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak merindukanku?" kata wanita tersebut sambil memasang raut kecewa yang terkesan dibuat-buat. Minato hanya mendengus panjang dengan tingkah wanita tersebut.

Tiba-tiba, pandangan wanita itu beralih pada gadis di samping Minato—Kushina.

"_**Are**_? Minato_**-kun**_ membawa gadis cantik lagi ke rumah? Umm.. Yang ini sangat mirip dengan gadis kemarin ya." kata wanita itu sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya dan mendekatkan mukanya ke muka Kushina.

"A-ah, sa-salam kenal. Namaku Uzumaki Kushina." kata Kushina mencoba sesopan mungkin sambil menundukan badannya membuat wanita tersebut sedikit memundurkan kepalanya.

"Wah, gadis yang sangat sopan, sangat berbeda dengan gadis yang kemarin. Jika gadis yang kemarin, sangat tidak sopan. Dia hanya diam saja saat bertemu denganku." kata wanita tersebut sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih untuk pujiannya." kata Kushina sambil tersenyum manis. Entah kenapa, ia merasa wanita di depannya tersebut bukanlah orang jahat.

"_**Eetto**_, namaku Shion. Namikaze Shion." kata wanita yang ternyata bernama Shion tersebut sambil mengelurkan tangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Shion_**-san**_." kata Kushina sambil menerima uluran tangan Shion tersebut.

"Jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil saja aku_** onee-san**_." kata Shion ramah. Entah kenapa ketika mendengar Shion mengatakan itu tersirat sebuah perasaan di hati Kushina. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa Shion adalah seseorang yang berhati lembut dan baik.

"_**Ha'i**_ Shion _**onee-san**_."

"Anak pandai. Um.. Tetapi kau belum bisa disebut anak pandai sekarang." kata Shion sambil menyeringai lebar membuat Kushina sedikit bergidik ngeri.

"Sudahlah _**onee-san**_, jangan ganggu dia!" kata Minato dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"Diam kau!" bentak Shion membuat Minato langsung berdiri mematung.

_**'Ini pertama kalinya, Shion onee-san membentakku.'**_ batin Minato. Tersirat sedikit rasa bersalah di dalam hatinya, karena Shion membentaknya.

"Kushina_**-chan**_..." kata Shion dengan nada sangat manis. Perubahan yang cukup drastis, menurut Kushina.

Shion maju dan mendekatkan mulutnya di telinga Kushina, "Jika suatu hari nanti, kau tidak bisa bersama-sama dengan orang yang kau cintai. Siapa yang kau salahkan?" bisik Shion tepat di telinga Kushina membuat Kushina sedikit merinding.

"Siapa ya? Um... Aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapapun." jawab Kushina.

"Wah wah wah.. Sepertinya kau belum pernah jatuh cinta ya.." kata Shion sambil membelai rambut merah Kushina lembut.

"_**Onee-san**_, sedang jatuh cinta?" tanya Kushina dengan polosnya. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Shion langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku dulu pernah merasakannya." kata Shion. Namun, ketika mengatakan itu, seketika tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu.

"Lalu? Siapa yang kau salahkan?"

"Dewi cinta." Kushina nyaris saja berteriak, jika dia tidak ingat dia sedang mendapat sebuah misi penting.

"Ke-kenapa?" tanya Kushina.

"Menurutmu!?" Kushina sangat panik. Entah kenapa, mungkin karena dia seorang dewi cinta!? Apa mungkin Shion bertanya padanya karena Shion tahu bahwa Kushina adalah dewi cinta!? Apakah Shion akan membunuh Kushina!? Apakah Shion akan membalas dendam!?

Berbagai bayangan tentang Shion yang kejam, muncul di benak Kushina. Mungkin karena ia sering menyaksikan kekerasan di dunia manusia.

Keringat dingin sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Hahahahahaha.. Wajah panikmu sangat lucu." kata Shion sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tertawa.

"_**Onee-san**_, sudahlah! Pengawal, bawa _**onee-san**_ kembali ke kamarnya!" kata Minato tegas membuat Kushina sedikit lega.

Kemudian, beberapa pengawal maju dan membawa Shion ke kamarnya. Anehnya, Shion tidak melawan sama sekali dan justru kembali ke kamarnya sambil tertawa.

"Dia memang terkena gangguan jiwa, jadi maaf ya." kata Minato. Kushina hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Ia sudah merasa lega sekarang.

Kemudian, seorang pelayan wanita mengantar Kushina ke kamarnya. Sebuah kamar yang cukup mewah menurut Kushina.

Dindingnya berwarna biru laut cerah. Terdapat sebuah lampu gantung yang cukup besar yang menggantung di bagian tengah langit-langit kamar. Di kamar tersebut, juga terdapat sebuah kasur berukuran _**king size**_, sebuah lemari kayu, dan sebuah meja lengkap dengan kursinya. Oh iya, jangan lupakan sebuah jendela dengan selambu berwarna putih yang berada di dinding kamar. Jendela tersebut menghadap langsung ke arah luar kamar yang merupakan sebuah taman bunga yang indah dan luas.

"Jika ada yang _**ojou-sama**_ butuhkan, katakan saja pada saya!" kata pelayan wanita yang mengantar Kushina dengan hormat.

"_**Ha'i**_. _**Arigatou nee**_.." kata Kushina sambil memasang senyum manis khasnya.

Pelayan tersebut pun keluar dari kamar yang sekarang merupakan milik Kushina tersebut tetap dengan hormat. Benar-benar khas pelayan kerajaan.

"Huwaaahhhh.. Sangat menyenangkan ya disini. Ayumi _**onee-sama**_ selalu saja menghalangiku untuk pergi ke dunia manusia." kata Kushina sambil merebahkan dirinya di ranjang _**king size**_ yang berada di kamar tersebut.

Kemudian, Kushina memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat taman istana melalui jendela yang menghubungkan kedua tempat tersebut. Mata _**violet**_ Kushina terlihat berbinar-binar karena kagum dengan pemandangan di depannya. Tampak berbagai macam bunga ada di tempat tersebut. Puluhan tukang kebun bekerja merawat tanaman-tanaman itu membuat Kushina bertambah takjub.

"Uwahhhh... _**Sugoii**_." kata Kushina terkagum-kagum.

Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil menghampiri Kushina. Wajahnya cantik, secantik bunga. Matanya sewarna dengan batu safir yang indah dan rambutnya panjang, sekitar sepundak berwarna _**brunette**_ indah. Ia membawa keranjang berisikan berbagai macam bunga di tangannya.

"_**Onee-san**_." kata gadis tersebut. Sebuah senyum terpasang di bibir kecilnya.

"_**Ha'i**_?" tanya Kushina sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Ini untukmu!" kata gadis itu sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga matahari pada Kushina. Kushina pun menerima bunga yang diberikan anak itu.

"Kau... Bekerja disini?" tanya Kushina. Namun, gadis itu hanya membalas dengan cengiran lebar.

Tepat setelah itu, angin bertiup kencang membuat rambut merah Kushina berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin. Selambu putih yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut berkibar-kibar membuat pandangan Kushina luput dari anak itu.

Setelah angin berhenti, anak itu tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja membuat Kushina mengerutkan keningnya.

"_**Are**_? Bukankah tadi dia disini?" kata Kushina terheran-heran sambil menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari anak tadi.

**~Sementara itu di suatu tempat...**

"Kau sudah menyerahkan bunga yang kuberikan, pada dewi cinta itu kan?" tanya _**'seseorang'**_ yang berpakaian serba hitam pada gadis kecil di depannya.

"Tentu saja. Perintahmu akan selalu kulaksanakan dengan baik." kata gadis kecil tersebut sambil tersenyum manis dan menundukan badannya.

"Anak baik." kata seseorang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut sembari mengelus rambut _**brunette **_gadis tersebut.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Haiii.._** Gomen**_ lama update-nya *nyengir gaje* author sibuk banget soalnya. Tugas numpuk. #curcol

Oh iya, terima kasih untuk yang telah me-review fict ini ya.. Author bacanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri lo.. Hehehe...

**Ini balasan reviewnya:**

**Yippie Yeey:** iya. Ini sudah lanjut :) semoga masih ingat dengan fict ini ya ;). _**Arigatou**_ untuk _**support**_ dan reviewnya :)

**Viona Zhang:** iya lah. Aku kan setia sama MinaKushi. Fandom MinaKushi sepi banget sih, jadinya pengen nge-ramaiin.. Eh? Kau suka NaruHina? Padahal rasanya diriku tak pernah _**promote**_ (?) NaruHina ke kau. #plak makasih ya udah baca dan review ;)

**Yasuna Katakushi: **_**eetto**_.. Maksud Yasuna_**-san**_ gimana ya? Vanny gak nge-dong #plak. Ummm... Kalau untuk to be continue sudah digantikan oleh the end (?) Yang menandakan kalau prolog telah berakhir :) hehehe... _**Arigatou**_ sudah mampir dan review :)

**kushinee:** ehehehehe... _**Arigatou gozaimashu**_ ya.. Vanny bacanya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri nih. Gomen updatenya lama :(

Okey, sekian. Author berterima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya untuk kalian semua ya... Juga untuk para siders sekalian. :)

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


End file.
